Caliban Rose
Caliban Rose is a supplicating Devotee of Rolbor. Formerly of the Guild of Alchemists, he retired from the merchant career in order to better serve the adventuring community, as well as to hunt down the Werewolf, Vargr. Biography Caliban was born and raised in a small village, perhaps a day's walk from Norvic. If you were to ask him, he would describe it best as a "Hamlet on a bridge". Since the earliest days, he had been fascinated with Constructs, especially Automata, and how they function. When he became old enough to begin schooling, he dedicated his education to discover the concepts, the animating forces, and the capabilities of Automata, working from the raw matter upwards to the final shape itself. Of course, being an Alchemist and not a true Wizard, Caliban's research can only go so far. But his brute confidence had inspired a passion in him for the science of the mundane. Soon after he moved his operations into the city of Norvic, Caliban began peddling his concoctions officially under the guise of the Alchemist's Guild. After his first outing, he started regularly haunting the Welcoming Wench, where he often comes to meet new friends (and potential clients), and also sort out long-distance mail with any in the Norham province who would have use for his craft. The Second Outing Caliban's second outing proved to be more involving in his craft and talents than the one before, when Thane Morak of the Dwarven Clan Blacknail came to hire adventurers. The Clan's supply of Bog Iron had been stolen, presumably by Dark Elves, and required, among other things, alchemical supplies to begin rebuilding. As Caliban was the only Alchemist on duty that day, he was tasked with gathering various reagents and components, such as Luminous Moss and the Humours of Earth. However, during this same adventure, Caliban had been hexed and forced to attack his fellow adventurers by a Demon. After attacking his friend Smudge Icklesmith with a dagger, she and Sir Winston of the Griffin Order succeeded in knocking Caliban out without permanent injury. After ten minutes had passed, Caliban's faculties returned to him, and he made peace with Smudge and the other adventurers. Thankfully, the party had returned to Norvic in mostly one shape, and Caliban's harvest had earned them 9 crowns between the lot of them. However, despite his earlier possessions, Smudge was willing to give Caliban her share of the reward as a means of gratitude for being available, as he was the only one capable of harvesting these alchemical items. Caliban has yet to return this kindness to the young Halfling, and so he will need to come up with some way to repay it. The Third Outing Almost a month had passed before Caliban returned to the field, and when he did his resources were lacking. with no potions and few bandages on hand, he was delegated to serve as bodyguard to Bellpotsmith, the resident Physician of that particular hiring. There were a few more faces within the ranks that day, but their names had slipped Caliban's mind. They were hired to investigate a strange dream, one that apparently everyone had experienced as well. The Dream in question referred to a coastline, that began as a calm, sunny day, but soon turned violent as a tempest brewed on the Horizon. In a short while, a small Hourglass was carried in the storm shouting "Help me!". This turned out to be a message from the Lord of Time, Lord of the Fae realm of Time and Tide. According to him, one of his children, Lady Joy and Lady Despair, were plotting to take his place as Lord of the Realm. On the return from the Realm of Time and Tide, the Party had been ambushed by Feyund, vicious Undead horrors that skulk about like wild animals. After the first wave of undead, more had come and three of them targeted the Alchemist. With no adequate way to protect himself (he had borrowed a hatchet from Low-life, but he had no real ability with the weapon), Caliban was torn to within an inch of his life. After the Feyund were destroyed, Caliban was healed. The experience, however, had left him with a deep phobia of Feyund, and an almost genocidal hatred towards all undead. A Few Months Later... It was about four months or so into his career that Caliban decided to actually bring alchemy along with him. Equipped with a healthy amount of Healing supplies and bandages, he and the Party set out to assist in cleaning up the undead stragglers after the evil Mal'Zeth was vanquished. Along the way, they discovered the work of an elven zealot of Longstor, slaughtering and dismembering countless amounts of Farmers for apparently desecrating the lands. The Elf had managed to escape, but everyone came back unharmed. The Seventh Outing On the Seventh Outing, Caliban was graced to meet both the Pathfinder of the Scout's Guild, as well as the Chaplain of the Order of the Black. He also made a new friend in the Elven Enchantress Liviana. The Goal of the Mission that day was to go around the county and Lay to Rest the souls of those who had died in the final conflict against Mal'Zeth. He had been entrusted in carrying the Lay to Rest scrolls that the Kharachian Church had offered them. Ultimately, thanks to the presence of Lady Chaplain Black, the Scrolls were not necessary, and they were returned to the Church upon their return. Along the way, several things had come up: The ashes of a vampire were Laid to Rest alongside his human son; at the same time, A necromancer was bringing Undead to the Necromancer's Headquarters to be safely disposed of. However, the ranger Isau had attacked the necromancer, and she was at death's door before Caliban decided to bandage her up. She had explained why she was taking the Undead with her, and that it needed to be done out of public eye for some other reason. Soon after returning home, Isau was charged with attempted Murder, and Caliban could not help but think it was his fault for Isau being in trouble. Summer Gathering Caliban had been adventuring for at least a year by the time the Summer Moot of 1019 came around. Before his attendance, however, he had been responsible for the deaths of four of his allies during the Hunt for Vargr, carelessly throwing a dog biscuit to the ancient Werewolf. For his actions, he was stripped of his title of Master, reverting to the status of Apprentice Alchemist. By the end of the weekend, however, he had decided to put his craft behind him altogether. He handed in his Permit and Ledger to Volva, the Guildmistress of the Alchemy Guild, and made the promise to become a Devotee of Rolbor. To prepare for future Hunts against the Werewolf menace, Caliban made the offer to spend his fortunes made as a Merchant, to provide Silver weapons to any and all who would attend the hunts. Equipment Though the amount of Alchemy he has brought on missions has been called into question, Caliban had begun bringing a more stable amount of Alchemy, both healing and utility, for usage in the field. His most common ones are Heal Limbs, Heal Bodies, and Mobilities. When he began adventuring, Caliban also used a club and a dagger, eventually receiving a second dagger after a fateful meeting with Father Teach. In late 1018, he applied for a scout's permit, and purchased a Greataxe to see more use in combat situations. Caliban also has possession of two Magical items: The Armour of Darkness, a suit of Leather Armour; and Karroth's Hand, a Gauntlet. Trivia * Caliban writes in a strange, almost illiterate style, though whether this is simple shorthand or he uses it to disguise his "Guild secrets" remains a mystery. * His nickname "the Sleeper" was given to him by Sproggs Icklesmith. This was in reference to his habit of sleeping on the tables at the Welcoming Wench. * Caliban had once heard that his best trait, following all orders as best he can, is also his worst, as this is what led to the deaths of Dario, Father Theo, Rabbit, and Ishmael. * Since losing his allies in the hunt against Vargr, Caliban began suffering recurring nightmares. They mostly involved the Wolf, chasing him through its lair in the Pyramid. * Caliban once tried (and failed - who knew?) to convince a Redcap that his blood would spoil his cap because it was a different colour than red, and therefore there would be no benefit in killing him. * Caliban had, at one point, lost his Right Arm. However, it was able to be patched up fairly quickly, and as a joke, even traced out the stitches with a quill pen.